


Burnin’ Up

by DopamineX



Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, VERY side kiho n joohyuk, side kiho and joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon is tired of making his feelings any more obvious than they already are.Because the next step would be confessing and he is hoping Hyunwoo would do that....But Hyunwoo is clueless as ever and Hyungwon decides to ask Hoseok and Kihyun for help.To make Hyunwoo jealous.





	Burnin’ Up

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all are probably tired of me posting so much 💀 thank you for putting up with my Showhyung loving ass..  
okay uh bye

“Hyung, I’ll do it.” Hyungwon took the heavy box from Hoseok’s hands. He immediately felt like the air had been punched out from his chest but somehow managed to smile, more like grimace, when Hoseok looked at him in shock followed by concern and then suspicion.

Maybe he _ had _taken it too far this time.

Hyungwon heaved the box full of latest recording equipment and dragged himself to place the box on the empty space near the studio’s couch. He’d placed it carefully without killing himself or dropping anything and honestly, he was pretty proud of himself.

Hoseok was immediately at his side when Hyungwon crashed on the leather couch, chest heaving.

God, he really needed to work out more often. What the actual fuck had he been thinking… His heart was literally palpitating right then.

“Hyungwon-ah! What the hell were you thinking?!” Hoseok echoed his thoughts and Hyungwon turned to his side to smile at the older weakly. “Just.. trying to help you out, hyung.” He wheezed out, making the lead vocalist’s face scrunch up in worry.

“Wonnie… What are you doing? You’re being awfully nice and sweet to me these days…. What do you want? You want me to do you a favour, don't you?”

Hyungwon smiled tiredly as he nodded. “You know me so well, hyung..”

“You idiot! If you’d just asked, I would’ve considered it! Why lift a box that heavy?! Do you want to die this soon?” The older smacked his arm and then leaned down to fetch his bottle. He thrust it to Hyungwon who drank from it gratefully.

He swiped the back of hand over his mouth and placed the bottle down by the couch. 

“So…? What do you want?” Hoseok nudged his shoulder and Hyungwon looked over.

“You.” The younger said with a sheepish grin. Hoseok gasped and smacked his arm again. “Stop it, Wonnie! Y-You can’t _ possibly _ like me back now?! I’m dating Kihyun and I love him and what would he think and say and I cannot just leave him for you!!! What about your crush on-“ Hoseok rambled on. It was really amusing. That the older was even considering being with him after all this time. He knew Hoseok had had a soft spot for him since No Mercy but he _ was _completely in love with Kihyun and had finally asked him last year beginning. They were nearing their second anniversary in a few short months.

So, it was hilarious to see Hoseok’s jaw drop when Hyungwon said, trying his best to keep a straight face, “Kihyun said it’s fine. We can date.” He winked as he nudged the older’s shoulder back. 

“K-Kihyunie is fine with it?! You’re joking!” Hoseok looked like he was hyperventilating and at this point, Hyungwon felt sorry for not telling him the whole truth.

“Okay, fine. Hyungie. Listen.” He grabbed the older’s shoulder to make him look at him. Hoseok looked like he was at a loss of words as he dumbly opened and closed his mouth but no words came out.

“Listen. I didn’t finish what I was going to say-“

“B-But, how can you and Kihyunie decide this without taking my feelings into consideration…? Is he going to break up with me now? Are we going to be a trio or polyamory or whatever it’s called? Threesome…?! What?!” 

Hyungwon couldn’t take it anymore as Hoseok fumbled on. He burst out laughing, making the older feel even more weirded out and speechless.

“Why are you laughing?! Is Kihyun going to leave me?! Wonnie, tell me, goddammit! Stop laughing!” He smacked the younger on the shoulder repeatedly. It wasn’t painful but just plain annoying. Hoseok wouldn’t even hurt a bug. He was a gentle giant. Like Hyunwoo. 

Speaking of Hyunwoo…

“Hyung. Hyung. Listen to me.” Hyungwon tried to placate the older by grabbing his hands in his own. “Shh. Calm down. Look at me. And shut up for a second.” When Hoseok finally stopped rambling and looked into his eyes, Hyungwon continued. 

“I’m sorry. You’re just so cute! I had to do that!”

“But Ki-“ Hoseok started again, looking extremely adorable and lost.

“Shh. Kihyunie is not leaving you. He _ loves _you!”

Hoseok started indignantly, “Then how can he say yes to-“

“Okay. I kinda lied. More like didn’t tell you the whole truth. I need a favour. I need you.”

“But I love Kihyun, Wonnie! It’s too late for us!” Hoseok looked desperate, like he didn’t know how to make Hyungwon understand that he’d lost his chance and can Hyungwon please stop messing with his head!

“You done? Now shut up. And listen. Yeah? Let me explain.” He said slowly, to make sure his hyung got it. Hoseok took a deep breath and then nodded. Hyungwon let go of his hands.

“See, I need you to do me a favour. And _ pretend _to be with me. Pretend to be dating me. Kihyun is fine with it! Because he understands why I need your help. Considering I helped him get you.”

Understanding dawned in Hoseok’s eyes, which went wide. “Ooooh! I got it!”

“Yeah. I need you to pretend to date me so that I can make…” Hyungwon sighed, “Hyunwoo hyung jealous. I’m tired, hyung. He is so oblivious to my feelings! I have tried everything! Cheap to amazing pickup lines. Been super nice to him. Been super clingy.” Hyungwon listed the things off his fingers. “Even publicly! Bloody, I sat on his lap yesterday. _ On stage! _ And he didn’t get it even then… I don’t know. At this point, I don’t think he likes me that way and I have done everything I can to let him know I really, _ really _ like him _ so much! _ So, if this tactic _ also _doesn’t work, if he doesn’t get jealous even a bit and make a move, then I’ll go tell him my feelings face to face.”

“He can be really dense when it comes to feelings. I don't know how ‘cause he is really smart… But Wonnie, we weren’t joking. He _ does _ like you. _ A lot. _You’re special to him. And that’s why we said.. drape yourself over him. We thought he’d get confirmation and just ask you out.. But this guy.. Oh God..” Hoseok facepalmed himself and Hyungwon sighed.

“But if he gets jealous, we’d at least know for sure. Whether or not he likes you. But you should tell him how you feel in plain words directly to his face, if even after this, he does nothing.”

“Exactly. So, Kihyun is in. You game?”

“Sure. Anything for my Wonnie.” Hoseok’s eyes shone with fondness and Hyungwon couldn’t help but pull his hyung in for a hug.

*

So, it started. The plan to make Hyunwoo jealous. To make him realize his feelings if he hadn’t yet, to make him confess to Hyungwon. Or if nothing else, to make him at least _ develop _feelings for Hyungwon.

_ Something, anything! _Hyungwon was desperate at this point.

They were stuck in Japan for a while now, what with their Japanese album just releasing. So, they were there for promotions and fansigns and even their world tour’s remaining concerts.

For a solid ten days or so.

They’d all decided to eat dinner together in this rooftop restaurant of their hotel. It was sparsely populated, only six tables in total and was on the same floor as their rooms. They’d chosen a nice corner table, far away from the other guests and the buffet. There were only two other men who looked like businessmen, who were having a late dinner like the seven of them, and a waiter and a chef, who was manning the barbecue grill at the other far corner. 

In short, they had enough privacy, especially now that they’d taken everything they’d wanted from the buffet.

“Hyung, try this.” Hyungwon stuck his fork in a piece of shrimp and brought it close to Hoseok’s lips.

Hoseok grinned at him before opening his mouth and sucking the piece off the fork, all the while staring into Hyungwon’s eyes fondly. Hyungwon took his hand back and ducked his head down, pretending to blush. 

“Aww, you both are so cute!” Kihyun cooed at the two of them and this time even Hoseok ducked his head down, going back to eating his barbecued meat. “Shut up,” Hyungwon murmured quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

He quickly glanced up to see Hyunwoo eating as if nothing had happened. Feeling the younger’s gaze on him, the leader looked up to give Hyungwon a tight-lipped smile before gesturing at Hoseok with his eyebrows and smirking. Then he went back to eating, nodding at something Jooheon was telling him.

Hyungwon sighed to himself. The whole time they’d been outside eating, Hoseok and he had flirted back and forth, sitting extremely close to each other that their arms touched and acted as much in love as possible. Kihyun had cooed at them being cute and the others had looked at him like he’d grown two heads ‘cause hello! He was dating Hoseok, wasn’t he?!

But Kihyun had shrugged and said they’d broken up a while ago but didn’t bother telling anyone.

That had earned a whine from Jooheon and a sharp nudge to the ribs from Minhyuk but Kihyun had just gone back to eating. Hyunwoo had just nodded and given Kihyun an understanding smile. So, he’d definitely bought it. Kihyun was amazing at acting and his confidence was mind blowing. Hoseok would’ve definitely fucked up under everybody’s intense gaze, had he been the one to justify. 

But later on, Hyungwon saw Kihyun whisper to Changkyun and Minhyuk, who were on either side of him, and they’d nodded sagely and subtly and they just continued the conversation like before. Then Minhyuk and Jooheon had gone to get more bread and Jooheon had come back nodding at whatever his boyfriend had been saying. 

The rest of the night leading up till Hyungwon feeding Hoseok, no one had said anything opposing to Kihyun’s cooing. In fact, Minhyuk and Jooheon had joined in with teasing.

Changkyun had just given him a tight-lipped smile and gone back to talking to Hyunwoo about something.

All the while, the love of his life, Son Hyunwoo, didn’t even bat an eye at whatever was going on. He just smiled like he normally did whenever he caught Hyungwon’s eye.

He bloody showed no emotion on his face and Hyungwon was sure by this time, _ all six of them _were observing Hyunwoo for a reaction.

But nothing happened. 

Screw Hyunwoo’s poker face. Hyungwon felt himself deflating as the night went on. Even Hoseok’s squeeze on his knee wasn’t comforting at all. 

After dinner, Hyungwon just went back to his room to sulk and sleep all alone. He was supposed to be dating Hoseok… so, he couldn't even go to his Nunu’s room to cuddle and fall asleep together, anymore. 

*

In the next concert, Hyungwon and Hoseok were back at what they were good at: fanservice. Of course, this time it wasn’t just that. This time the ulterior motive of making Hyunwoo burn for Hyungwon was present.

So, they took it further, stayed by each other the whole time. They glanced towards Hyunwoo only to see him glued by the maknaes’ side. Jooheon and Changkyun had all his attention. In fact, Showki thrived. 

Yes, they knew all about the ships their fandom made. It was the company's fault really. Starship motivated it, though only select ships like Showki, Hyungwonho and Joohyuk, to keep the fans entertained and to make them stick around.

The guys had got used to doing fan service since their debut in 2015. Hyungwon could say they were very good actors at this point in their idol career as Monsta X.

There was a time Hyunwoo used to keep away from Hyungwon. It had been the same time Hoseok had been smitten with him.

And now Hyungwon felt it was a repeat of the same thing. Hyunwoo didn’t even bother to glance his way. No comments on how handsome he was, no fan service. No casual smiles that made Hyunwoo’s beautiful eyes turn to crescents.

Nothing.

As always, Hyungwon ogled Hoseok to the fullest, in fact, completely removed his shirt for him! And then even hugged him from behind when he was half-naked with his shirt off.

But Hyunwoo just grinned at them like always and went back to Changkyun’s side. He was giving him a piggyback ride and the younger looked a little scared but later like he was having fun as Hyunwoo raced across the stage with their maknae on his back as Jooheon ran behind him with Minhyuk on his back, who was acting like a cowboy.

Fans were way more impressed by that. Obviously.

Kihyun and Hoseok hooted. And Hyungwon’s sulking started coming a little earlier.

Hyungwon ignored Hoseok’s next attempt at flirting and went to Kihyun’s side to pout.

*

They were at a mall, Hoseok, Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon having decided to hang out together. Hanging out alone with Hyunwoo seemed out of the question because Hyungwon had “just got together with” Hoseok.

They were going up the escalator, their muscle bunny next to him, Kihyun next to Hyunwoo two steps behind them.

Hoseok wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

The younger glanced back quickly only to see Hyunwoo not even looking their way! But listening to Kihyun, who was talking animatedly. On the phone. With someone else.

What….

Hyungwon pouted and shrugged off Hoseok’s arm in annoyance.

“What are you doing? We’re in perfect view for Hyunwoo to see!” Hoseok hissed as he held onto Hyungwon’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

The DJ sighed as he turned his head to look at his hyung. 

“Seokie hyung, what’s the point? He won’t even look at us! He is acting so damn normal about everything. Either he is exceptionally excellent at keeping a poker face… or he doesn’t feel anything for me. At all..”

“Come on, I _ know _he likes you!” Hoseok insisted but he didn’t look as sure anymore. Hyungwon’s mood plummeted further. 

“Nobody is _that_ good at acting, though.. I don’t know..” Hoseok sighed heavily.

Hyungwon slipped his hand out of the older’s as he leaned against the side railing of the escalator. Just a few more steps and they’d be up. 

“Exactly… hell, not even Minhyuk and Kihyun or _ freaking Kyunnie _noticed any change in hyung’s behaviour. I’m tired of this now…”

They reached the top step and stepped off the escalator and continued walking ahead without looking back at their two friends.

“You want to stop?” Hoseok talked in a low voice. Not that it mattered because Kihyun was talking to Hyunwoo now and they were definitely out of earshot. Guess the main vocalist sensed the direction of their conversation or just observed how they acted around each other now. He _ was _dating Hoseok after all. He’d notice everything about the older.

Your eyes automatically went to the one you love…

And these days.. Hyunwoo’s never went to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon sighed resignedly. “Yeah, hyung. It’s pointless. Concerts are over. Promotions are midway… then two more concerts back to back. Then we’ll be back to Korea. And hyung’s hectic schedule will start again along with comeback prep…. I barely have time now.. to talk to him alone. I called him last night to ask if I can come over. But he said he was crashing and too tired to talk.. He didn’t even want to talk before bed like usual, Hoseok hyung…”

“But Wonnie! If he’s avoiding you, it means he is jealous, right?! So, we should keep this up!” Hoseok eyes lit up as he exclaimed. Hyungwon glanced back just in case. Nope. Both were still out of earshot. Hyungwon owed Kihyun one. For real.

“Hyung, he avoided us when you liked me as well… he is the type to give people space. He isn’t touchy-feely _ at all. _And his expert poker face… it’s so frustrating! I wanna rip my hair out!”

They stopped at an ice cream place in the food court. Hyunwoo and Kihyun walked over to Subway right next to the shop they were standing at. Hyunwoo glanced back at them and nodded and then gestured towards the fast food joint to let them know where to find them.

Kihyun grabbed his hand and they walked inside to place their orders.

Hoseok looked at him sympathetically and then ordered them each a chocolate ice cream.

They took their ice creams and went to roam the floor, casting a glance behind to see Kihyun and Hyunwoo sitting in the food court at a table for four as the main vocalist continued talking while they waited for their food.

“Okay, first of all. No hair ripping. _ Ever. _” Hyungwon nodded and rolled his eyes.

Hoseok continued, “Second, I think you should just tell him how you feel, at this point. You’ve kept your feelings to yourself for way _ too _long now. And I have a feeling that Hyunwoo is just going to keep his distance from now on… whatever may be the reason.”

“God, hyung. He is going to reject me. I have never been rejected before! He is legit my best friend!” Hoseok nodded and then furrowed his eyebrows. Before he could open his mouth and whine, Hyungwon hastily added, “So are you. I love you, hyung. But you get my point.” Hoseok shrugged his ‘Yeah, point.’

“Rip it fast like a bandaid, Wonnie. It’ll get over. Hyunwoo hyung won’t get awkward with you anyway. He is too nice for that. It’s for the best. He won’t let your friendship die. We’re all way too close for that.”

“You’re right.” Hyungwon ran a hand over his face in exasperation. “Fine. I’ll go to his room to talk to him. Tonight.”

“Yes. Nice and easy. Let it all out. Go all the way and get it over with.” Hyungwon nodded as he looked behind at their leader, with longing clearly displayed in his eyes.

“Okay. Tonight it is.”

*

“Hey, hyung.” Hyungwon tapped Hyunwoo’s shoulder as they were walking towards their car (courtesy of Tokyo Records).

Hyunwoo looked back and slowed down his walk. Hoseok walked ahead and matched his steps with Kihyun’s, walking by his side now.

“Whaddup, Hyungwon-ah?” Hyunwoo gave him a small smile.

Hyungwon melted seeing how cute the older looked and how much he wanted to just hug his best friend and then kiss the hell out of him.

Instead, he gulped, “I want to talk to you about something very important.. So, after dinner tonight, your room?”

Hyunwoo smiled again and nodded. Kihyun looked behind and Hyunwoo walked ahead to keep pace with their main vocal again while Hoseok came behind.

“All the best, Wonnie. Remember, rip it fast, rip it well. And it’ll get over.” He squeezed the taller’s shoulder and Hyungwon nodded as he let out a shuddering breath.

*

After another group dinner at the rooftop restaurant, they all walked to their rooms. Hyungwon grabbed Hyunwoo’s shoulder and the older looked behind and nodded.

They said goodnight to each other and _ all _ his friends gave him meaningful looks before they walked into their own rooms.

Of course, Hyunwoo had been busy opening his room’s door to pay attention to his surroundings. 

The older finally pushed the room open, the magnetic key card having not worked properly before, hence taking longer than usual to open up.

Hyunwoo placed the key in its slot next to the door and the lights clicked on.

Hyunwoo walked in, followed by Hyungwon, who locked the door behind them.

“So,” Hyunwoo started casually, removing his flip flops, followed by his watch, which he placed on the glass table at the corner of the room. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“Uh, I think you might wanna sit down first…” Hyungwon lingered by the room’s main door, standing next to the bathroom.

“Oh. Okay.” Hyunwoo shrugged as he climbed onto the bed. Leaning back against the plush pillows, he patted the bed next to him for Hyungwon to sit.

The younger was so far gone that he found the gesture extremely cute, like he always did whenever the older did that. Which he did a lot, especially when it came to Hyungwon. And the smile that always lit his whole face up, so cute and innocent, that always followed said patting, made Hyungwon melt into a gooey puddle as his heart explode from the cuteness overload.

But right now, he just wanted to cry.

It was all going to get ruined once he revealed his feelings for the older… That beautiful, heart-warming smile, their frequent hang outs.. everything would end. Their cuddle sessions before bed had already ended thanks to Hyungwon’s ‘amazing’ plan...

Hyungwon pursed his lips as he walked forward and sat down next to the older, cross-legged and facing his leader.

Hyunwoo stretched his legs in front of him and Hyungwon did his best _ not _to look at those long shapely, muscular legs that he wanted to- Nevermind.. 

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows at him and Hyungwon started. “I-I wanted to tell you that.. Hoseok hyung and I-“

“If you’re gonna talk about you getting together with him, I know. You both didn’t exactly keep it undercover.” Hyunwoo chuckled lightly, but to Hyungwon it seemed a little.. dull and strained.

Or maybe he was projecting. He didn’t know.

“Congrats, by the way.” The older held out his hand. But the younger just stared at it before he gently pushed the hand down onto the mattress.

Hyunwoo looked into his eyes and frowned. Cutely. ‘_ Poor heart of mine…’ _

“No, hyung. Actually. We’re not dating…”

“Huh? Why are you lying? I asked Kihyun and he confirmed it…?” Hyunwoo ended it like a question when Hyungwon slowly shook his head at him, ducking his head down in shame.

“He lied. Because we told him to…”

“Why?” Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows, giving his face an angry look. But the older never got angry. Not really. It was a fact. He was plain confused and Hyungwon found it...? Yup, you guessed it right: Adorable as Hell.

Hyungwon took a breath. _ Here goes nothing. God, please save me. _

“Because hyung, we were.. trying to make you jealous.” Hyunwoo made a confused noise and Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. _ This whole thing with Hoseok was such a _ stupid _ idea, Hyungwon.. _

He stared at his splayed fingers on the bed as he went on.

“Hyung, I-I,” another deep breath, “really, _ really _ like you. So much. You have no idea how much. But I have no idea what you feel about me.. I thought..” Hyungwon screwed his eyes shut as shame washed over him again and then forced himself to speak. “I thought if we acted as a couple and we made you jealous, we’d know something about your feelings for me. But you.. I got nothing. You didn’t even react… Now, I don’t know. That whole idea was fucking stupid. I should’ve just told you I like you… but I was so scared. I _ am _so scared right now. It’s freaking me out..” He peeked a glance at his leader to see him look.. well, shocked.

_ Great… _

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help falling for you. I tried to let you know indirectly, tried to get over you but I just co-“

“Wait a minute.” Hyunwoo unfroze. “You _ like me?! Me?! _ Not Hoseok, no one else but _ me?! For real?” _ His best friend exclaimed loudly and Hyungwon flinched a little.

“Yes. I like you. A lot. You and only you. Not Hoseok, nobody but you..” The younger nodded at the older who looked conflicted.

“Why the hell did you not tell me?! You know I’m not good at understanding signs! And what did you think I would do? Reject _ you?!” _Hyunwoo snorted as he shook his head in disbelief. “I had the biggest crush on you, Chae Hyungwon! Bloody hell! Why did you do this?!”

“Wait! You liked me back?! _ Liked? _Not ‘Like’?” Hyungwon’s head was spinning as he grabbed the older’s hands in his own, gripping them tightly.

“Yes! And yes, past tense! This whole past week, you and Hoseok acted so lovey-dovey. I couldn’t fucking handle it! It got so frustrating that I decided I’ll get over you once and for all and keep my distance till my feelings dissipated. And now you come tell me _ this?! What the hell?! Who gave you the right to play with my heart like this?!” _ Hyunwoo’s voice was pitched higher than Hyungwon had ever heard him use.

The younger’s eyes were widened in shock and Hyunwoo let go of his hands, running fingers through his hair in frustration as he got up and off the bed. He walked towards the large bay window, the beautiful city of Osaka spread out beneath them. They were on the thirteenth floor of the hotel they were staying in. And the room charge would’ve definitely included the price of the beautiful view. It was a seven star hotel after all. Only the best for them this tour. Separate rooms, five or seven star hotels… 

Hyungwon got up as well, and walked towards the older, who was leaning his head against the cold glass of the window, gazing out at the skyline and the brightly lit up skyscrapers.

“Hyung, please. Look at me.”

Hyunwoo took a shuddering breath as he turned around, closing the curtains to the windows by pressing a button on the wall near them.

“What? What do you want now?”

That hurt. That hurt a lot. 

But Hyungwon swallowed down his building tears.

“P-Please, hyung. Accept me. I want to be with you. Be yours. Please. Don’t push me away.”

He grabbed the older’s hand again and intertwined their fingers. Hyunwoo glanced down at their joint hands and sighed loudly.

“I can’t. I spent nearly ten days convincing myself that you can never be mine. I forced myself to get over you. I _ was _ getting over you before this.. this _ talk _ we started having.” 

The way he said ‘talk’ made it sound like it was something disgusting. 

And a knife got driven into Hyungwon’s chest. 

“Hyung, please. Don’t let your feelings for me go.” Hyungwon wasn’t going to give up now. What he wanted was right within his reach and wasn’t going to give it up _ now. Not now. Not ever. _ Not when he found out he could have Hyunwoo. Have him fully and wholly and _ all for himself. _

Fingers slipping out of Hyunwoo’s hold, Hyungwon cupped the older’s face with both his hands and made the older meet his eyes.

“I’m yours. All yours. Always have been. Don’t let me go. I’ll never leave you. Please. Please, h-hyung.” His voice cracked at the last words as he frantically searched Hyunwoo’s eyes. 

Eyes which were finally opening up to him. 

Finally lifting the walls built around Hyunwoo’s heart. 

Bit. By. Bit.

“You’re being unfair.” Hyunwoo whispered in a resigned tone. But his eyes lowered to Hyungwon’s lips. So close to his own. Bare inches that he could easily cover. 

Hyungwon caught on. Hyunwoo wanted him. As badly as Hyungwon wanted him.

He took a deep breath and took the plunge.

He closed the distance between them.

Hyungwon kissed Hyunwoo like his whole life depended on it. He tried to pour in every emotion, all his feelings for Hyunwoo, into that one kiss. 

Slowly, Hyunwoo started moving his lips against Hyungwon’s. Soft. Gentle. Slow. Rough. Feather-like. 

And the intensity increased and they were kissing each other like today was the end of the world. Like they’d lose each other forever if they let go now.

Hyungwon kissed Hyunwoo with urgency, with passion, with his everything and Hyunwoo kissed him back the exact same way. The younger’s body felt like it had caught fire and Hyungwon didn’t not want that fire to ever die down. 

Just as the younger swiped the older’s bottom lip, to get entrance, Hyunwoo pulled back.

“No. We can’t. I can’t. I can’t do this. No.” Hyunwoo tried to push away Hyungwon, hands pushing at his upper arms as shook his head side to side frantically, his eyes filling up with denial.

“Hyung, no. Please. Not now. I can’t leave you. I’m yours. Please, please. Please accept me… I can’t live without you…” But Hyunwoo just shook his head slowly, eyes cast down. He looked like he was in pain and Hyungwon hated that he was the cause of it. He wanted to smack himself for his stupidity. He _ knew _his hyung wasn’t good at taking hints! He wanted direct confessions, face-to-face.

What had Hyungwon done… He’d played mind games with the love of his life.. and now, his hyung was pushing him away. Literally. 

And it hurt.

Beyond words.

That knife pierced into his chest twisted painfully.

And Hyungwon bled.

He took a step back, eyes filling with tears.

No. He can’t have lost Hyunwoo. Not after experiencing how it felt to be with him. Not after that rush he felt. Not after they’d kissed so full of passion, so desperate for each other.

Hyunwoo wanted him. That was fact.

Not even God could change that.

But here he was, being rejected… all because of his own doings…

“I-I need time.” Hyunwoo sighed, leaning back against the bay window, eyes still cast down.

“I need to think this through. I can’t accept you right now.” He let out a shaky breath as he looked up at Hyungwon.

The sight he saw crushed him but he repeated, “I need time.”

Hyungwon tried to touch him but then dropped his hand to his side again.

He looked so.. heartbroken. 

But currently, Hyunwoo wasn’t feeling generous. He wasn’t a sadist but he kind of _ wanted _ Hyungwon to know how he felt for the past ten days… He didn’t know why his line of thoughts went this way… He didn’t want Hyungwon to hurt. But that sadist part of him was prevailing right now.

And right now, he needed space. He needed time. To think.

“You should leave, Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo sounded so detached, so neutral, that Hyungwon just nodded and walked out of the room.

But not before turning back to look at the older, who still looked hurt and was pressed against the glass behind him, and saying, 

“I love you, Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hyunwoo squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand over his face.

What had he done… He didn’t know anymore…

*

Hoseok had rang the bell to Hyungwon’s room and he had rushed to let the older in.

Hyungwon had cried and cried and cried till he couldn’t produce anymore tears. All the while Hoseok had rocked him back and forth in his arms, murmuring words of comfort.

Finally, Hyungwon calmed down enough to reiterate what had happened in Hyunwoo’s room.

Once Hyungwon had finished talking, Hoseok grabbed the younger’s shoulders and shook him.

“Wonnie. Hyunwoo _ loves you. _He wants you, too! You can get him!”

“But he doesn’t want me, hyung… He said he needs time… to think…”

“Well, you aren’t going to give him time. We still have some days left here. Four days, in fact. That’s a lot of time. I’ll talk to the guys. We’ll leave you both together at all times, as alone as possible. Just you two. Schedule or not. You are _ not _giving him space. You know that he loves you now. Use that. Cling to him. Drape yourself over him. Do whatever your heart pleases. Be with him constantly. And we’ll all makes excuses and avoid him. He won’t have a choice but to be with you. Throughout. Yes. This is perfect! I’m a genius!” Hoseok clapped his hands together as his eyes shone like they held galaxies. 

They probably did. For Kihyun.

And their fans.

“Hyung, that’s unfair. We can’t- I can’t breach his space like that…” Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip.

“Listen. Did you promise him that you’d give him space?”

“No.” Hyungwon shook his head.

“Great! And what _ did _you tell him?” Hoseok widened his eyes and nodded for Hyungwon to repeat his words.

“That I love him. And..”

“And?” Hoseok’s excitement was palpable now as he encouraged Hyungwon to do it. To let it out. To go get Hyunwoo.

“And that.. I’ll never leave him. That I’ll never let him go!” Hyungwon’s eyes lit up.

“My point exactly. Go fulfill your promise to him. Go get him, Wonnie.”

Hoseok smiled at him brightly and Hyungwon couldn’t help but pull the older into a tight hug.

*

And that’s exactly what Hyungwon did. 

He never let go. He never left Hyunwoo’s side.

And true to Hoseok’s word, the others left them alone and together at _ all times. _They avoided Hyunwoo as much as possible that their leader didn’t have a choice but to hang out with Hyungwon. All the time.

Hyungwon felt bad but Hyunwoo wasn’t pushing him away. He did look conflicted. But! He was _ not _pushed away. And that’s all that mattered.

Hyungwon draped himself all over the older, in their van, on stage, during promotions. He constantly leaned over the older, held his hand in his own, listened to him talk attentively (though he always did that), praised him for everything. Made sure that Hyunwoo’s days were filled with Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon and _ only _Hyungwon.

He touched Hyunwoo a lot. Constantly. He hugged him tightly and even somehow convinced the older to sleep with both of them cuddling on Hyungwon’s bed all three nights they had left in Japan. Hyunwoo didn’t put up much of a fight when Hyungwon pulled him inside his room for the night after dinner. And his friends made sure that they had dinner outside, always, so that Hyunwoo wouldn’t escape to his room and shut out Hyungwon.

Hyungwon loved every minute of it. Every second of it.

Yes, he had to fight the urge to kiss the older senseless at all times and the urge was stronger now that Hyungwon knew how it felt to kiss and be kissed by Hyunwoo. He craved for more but he needed to be patient, like Hoseok kept reminding him. He’d get his reward soon.

Very soon.

And just like that the four days and three nights ended and they were back in South Korea.

Hyunwoo walked into their shared room, of which Jooheon walked out, already wearing his pyjamas, heading to Minhyuk’s room.

Hoseok and Kihyun had crashed in Kihyun’s room and would probably sleep there together because Changkyun had escaped to Hoseok’s room to avoid being the third wheel.

Well, seventh wheel.

Whatever it was.

Hyungwon headed into his shared room as well, right behind Hyunwoo, Jooheon giving him a thumbs up as he passed him.

He walked inside and locked the door behind him, making Hyunwoo look up from unbuttoning his flannel shirt, his usual white undershirt not underneath it.

He turned his back on Hyungwon and went back to unbuttoning his shirt but nuh uh. The younger wasn’t having it.

“Hyung…” Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist from behind as he whispered, his voice sultry. “You’re so sexy, do you know that?”

Hyunwoo leaned into him, too weak to fight Hyungwon off now.

“Hyungwon-ah… what are you doing to me…” Hyunwoo breathed out and damn Hyungwon for finding his voice so, so mouth-wateringly hot.

The older had finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt but still had the shirt on.

Hyungwon slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and caressed the rock hard abs and toned body he felt under his fingers.

“You’re so, so hot, hyung. I wanna make you mine. Please don’t fight me anymore.” Hyungwon placed a kiss behind the older’s ear and that seemed to turn a switch on in the older’s head.

He immediately turned around and pressed Hyungwon against the nearest wall.

“God, I hate you for making me so weak. You really don’t understand what is space and time, do you?” He leaned in and hissed, their faces mere inches away from each other.

Hyungwon smirked and leaned his head back so that he didn’t get cross-eyed while looking at the older’s face. “Nope. Definitely don’t know what those are.” His wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders and pulled him in closer.

“Don’t fight me, hyung.” He repeated against Hyunwoo’s lips and Hyunwoo let out a low growl before attacking his lips with his own.

Hyungwon moaned high in his throat as Hyunwoo kissed him into the wall, lips moving hungrily over the younger’s as he nipped and sucked on them.

Hyungwon tangled his fingers in the older’s hair and lightly pulled the strands, making Hyunwoo groan against his mouth.

He grabbed hold of Hyungwon’s hips possessively as he started grinding their hips together.

They parted with a gasp, Hyungwon’s vision going hazy from how he was feeling down below.

Hyunwoo leaned in to kiss him again, rough and hard and then pulled back to peck his lips softly.

“Hyung, will you forgive me?” The younger gasped as Hyunwoo bent his head to leave a hot trail of kisses down Hyungwon’s jaw to his collarbones.

“If you let me have you, utterly and completely, then yes.” His leader said roughly and the vibrations against his Adam’s apple made him moan.

“I’m all yours, always, till you’ll have me. Even after that. Yours to do whatever you want with. Take me, hyung.”

“Fine.” Hyunwoo kissed the skin under his ear. “You’re forgiven. Never play with my heart again like that. Please. I won’t be able to stand it, Hyungwon-ah.”

“Never.” Hyungwon gasped as Hyunwoo licked and sucked at his Adam’s apple. “I’ll never do anything to hurt you ever again.” He moaned lowly and then continued, though it was getting harder to talk when Hyunwoo kept grinding their members together, “I’ll never play with your heart like that… I’m.. I’m s-sorry.”

“You’re forgiven, baby. God, I should’ve just asked you out before itself. Then we wouldn’t have gone through all this pain…”

“It’s okay. I’m here now. And I’m never ever letting you go.” Hyungwon chuckled.

Hyunwoo pulled back and brushed their noses together, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

“Oh yeah, I believe you.” Hyungwon blushed a bright red as he hid his face in the older’s neck.

He slid his hands up the older’s shirt and pushed the fabric off his shoulders.

The red flannel dropped to the floor in a scrunched up mess and Hyungwon pushed the older behind a little before dropping to his knees.

“Oh, God..” He heard Hyunwoo mutter to himself as Hyungwon unzipped his black skinny jeans. He pulled down the material and Hyunwoo kicked it off once it bunched up at his ankles.

He stood there in just his maroon boxers, his dick still soft and curled up.

Hyungwon started mouthing through the thin fabric at the soft muscle underneath.

Hyunwoo groaned as he slowly started to get hard.

Hyungwon looked up and licked his lips, making the older gulp as he started to pull down his leader’s boxers.

Once Hyunwoo kicked those away as well, Hyungwon started to slowly but firmly stroke his cock to hardness. Hyunwoo leaned forward, head bent as he pressed his hand against the wall behind Hyungwon to keep standing straight.

Hyungwon laid a soft kiss on the head of his member and Hyunwoo let out a small whine.

The younger stood up and led Hyunwoo to the older’s bed and pushed him onto the mattress before crawling in between his spread legs.

He met Hyunwoo’s eyes as he licked the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit a little.

Hyunwoo moaned, his gaze going unfocused for a second but he held eye contact, his breath stuttering.

Hyungwon slowly took him in inch by inch and starting bobbing his head in a rhythm, using his tongue to trace all the veins on the underside, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit to make the older go insane. Hyunwoo threw his head back as he let out moans after moans, his sexy neck exposed for Hyungwon’s taking. 

His massaged the older’s balls as he started deepthroating Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo moaned as he writhed on the bed, his body getting lapped by fire, his veins burning with desire and lust and want. Pleasure shot tingles up his spine, making him curl his toes as his fists gripped Hyungwon’s hair and the bedsheet.

Hyunwoo couldn’t handle it and started bucking his hips up and Hyungwon let him, let his hyung fuck his mouth, felt his cock hit the back of his throat. 

He moaned around his cock and Hyunwoo gasped and kept his long, thick neck exposed as his breathing became uneven and ragged. 

How Hyungwon wanted to lick and suck hickeys on that sexy tanned skin but he’d have time later. He better have time later. He’d _ make sure _ he got time! 

Soon, Hyunwoo felt the familiar coiling in his gut and the only warning Hyungwon got was the tightening of Hyunwoo’s fist in his hair.

Hyunwoo exploded, screaming Hyungwon’s name as he spilled into the younger’s waiting mouth.

Hyungwon lapped up every drop of cum that escaped, milking his hyung dry. He never knew that he could get high off drinking cum. But this was _ his Hyunwoo hyung _ and _ damn, _ Hyungwon could do this all day everyday, just to give Hyunwoo the pleasure he deserved, just to see his sexy hyung throw his head back while moaning beautifully.

Hyunwoo’s back arched off the bed gracefully and Hyungwon felt himself fall even more in love with his leader.

Hyungwon sucked his cock clean, not missing even a drop. The tangy taste had his head spinning. He wanted more but his hyung’s chest heaved as he slowly came down from his high, definitely tired now.

Round two could wait. Hyungwon _ needed _more, needed more of his hyung’s exquisite taste, needed that long length inside him, hitting him just right and making him scream.

The line of his thoughts made him moan around the older’s cock, still in his mouth as he dipped his tongue into the slit for one last taste, making Hyunwoo whine lowly, his eyebrows furrowing from his sensitivity, making him look sexier than he already was. Hyungwon may have drooled a little at the sight.

He finally popped off and laid down next to the older, pulling him to his chest and caressing his arms, his hair, his torso. 

Hyunwoo snuggled in closer.

“I wanted to do so much more. I want you so bad, Hyungwon-ah. But I.. I never came this hard in my life before. Your mouth.. it’s magical…. God, I love you so much…” Hyunwoo murmured sleepy into Hyungwon’s ear but Hyungwon caught every word and sealed it into his heart.

The love of his life loved him! That’s the best thing he’d heard all his existence!

“Shh, hyung. Sleep now. We have time in the future and I’m always here to do whatever you want with. I love you, too.” Hyungwon whispered back and Hyunwoo hummed happily before placing a small kiss on the side of his neck.

Hyungwon smiled to himself, blushing a little. His hyung was just too adorable.

“We have all the time in the world. I’m never leaving you. You’re mine…” Hyunwoo trailed off before falling asleep in Hyungwon’s arms.

Hyungwon made himself comfortable and Hyunwoo sleepily pulled him closer and tangled their limbs.

Belatedly, the younger realized he was still fully clothed.

But it was fine. Hyunwoo was right. They did have all the time in the world.

And Hyungwon could wait. He’d get to fulfill his fantasies soon.

For now, sleeping with Hyunwoo in his arms, the older cuddled up to him so adorably, was more than enough.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy so please be sure to leave some if you liked this fic!
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
